


The Ruined Unicorn Looking Ice Cream.

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is so dramatic, How did that happen? This was meant to be cute, I swear there is a lot of fluff, Kid Fic, as usual, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No!” Gabriel said again, turning to face the monster who had destroyed his unicorn-looking-ice cream before he stopped short. The smaller boy before him had a quavering bottom lip, his eyes wide and starting to fill with tears as he looked nervously at the bigger boy. “Hey, no, don’t cry,” Gabriel mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruined Unicorn Looking Ice Cream.

The ice cream was covered in every colour of sprinkle Gabriel could think of and the boy stared at it with hungry eyes, slightly in awe of the colours before him. His mama had said this was a treat, something Gabriel wouldn’t get much of if he kept up his bad behaviour lately. The boy had nodded slowly, glaring slightly at the sweet before forgiving it; it wasn’t the ice creams fault that his mama blamed him for everything. The eight year old leaned forward to get a lick of the ice cream before something crashed into his back and Gabriel watched in horror as his beautiful treat landed on the sandbox, now ruined from any rescue. “No!” he cried, far too dramatic for this situation, but this was Gabriel’s ice cream _baby_ and he didn’t even get a bite!

“I-“

“No!” Gabriel said again, turning to face the monster who had destroyed his unicorn-looking-ice cream before he stopped short. The smaller boy before him had a quavering bottom lip, his eyes wide and starting to fill with tears as he looked nervously at the bigger boy. “Hey, no, don’t cry,” Gabriel mumbled.

“I’m sowwy,” Sam whispered, his r’s seeming to disappear as he struggled not to cry. “I ‘eally didn’t mean to do that! My b’other pushed me and I didn’t have time to stop!”

Gabriel glanced at the kid behind his attacker, glaring at the bashful looking boy with bright green eyes and spikey blonde hair. “Sorry,” the older brother muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and kicking a stone below his foot as he looked down. “Was just playing…”

 Gabriel ignored him in favour of looking back at the smaller kid, who still looked like he was about to cry. “It’s okay! You didn’t mean to do it and I’m not even mad at you.” That seemed to change the little Moose’s (what? He’s eight, he’s allowed to see a Moose in the cute kid) mood and the boy grinned at him, showing off his front missing tooth.

“I’m Sam!”

“Hi, Sam. I’m Gabriel.”

A small frown developed on Sam’s face and he seemed to be concentrating really hard before speaking, “Ga… Gabe… Gabreel?”

“Close enough, kid,” Gabriel said, snorting before ruffling the small kids long locks, making the boy huff and stick his bottom lip out again.

“Don’t do that!” The seemingly-four-year-old crossed his arms over his chest, a glare melting onto his features as he stamped a foot to emphasis his point. “And m’not a kid!”

Gabriel couldn’t help but grin at the boy’s reaction, rolling his eyes before smiling widely at him. “Alright, Sammy, I get it. You’re not a kid and I’m not allowed to touch your hair.”

“Don’ call me Sammy!”

“Is there anything I’m allowed to do?”

“Come play with me?”

Well, how could Gabriel say no to that? The boy followed the other to the swings, sitting down on it and starting to swing his legs before he looked at Sam, the boy looking down at his legs and glaring at them like they’d personally offended him. “You okay, Sammy?”

“M’fine,” the boy huffed, trying to swing his little legs and starting to sniffle, his face dropping as he gave up and admitted defeat on yet another swing set. Gabriel just couldn’t bear it and the boy got out of his swing, grabbing onto the chains on either side of Sam before giving him a big push, making the boy yelp in surprise before his legs went up with the motion. “Gabe!” the boy squealed happily, his face now a grin as his new friend started pushing his swing until Sam was able to do it on his own.

“See, now we can both swing.” Gabriel returned to his swing set and started to swing with Sammy, looking at the boy with bright, golden eyes, the ice cream he’d lost far from his mind. Gabriel hoped his mama would keep bringing him back here and he could keep seeing Sammy. The boy didn’t have many friends; his mama didn’t like her sons ‘mixing with the wrong crowd’.

“Sam!” a woman’s voice called out and Gabriel watched his friends head snap up, the boy’s eyes lighting up as he flailed on the swing a little. “Mommy!” he yelled, wriggling in his swing seat and making the swing shake a little. “I’m over here!”

The blonde woman turned her eyes on her son before looking at the other boy next to him, smiling kindly as she walked over to them. “There you are,” she said, ruffling Sam’s hair and chuckling as the boy stuck his tongue out at her. “And who is your new friend?”

“His names Gab-Gabe…  Gabe!” Sam grinned, seeming proud of himself and Gabriel looked down at his lap, his golden locks falling in front of his eyes.

“It’s Gabriel Novak, Ma’am,” he said quietly, looking up at her and wondering why Sam’s mom looked so happy to see her son. Gabriel’s mama didn’t ever act this happy around him. “Nice to meet you.” Good manners was the thing his papa had said was the most important thing in the world, and he intended to be the best gentleman he could and make his papa proud.

“My name’s Mary,” the angel like woman told him, her tone calm and her face kind. Gabriel hoped he’d see more of Sam’s mom as well. “I’m sorry to break up your playtime, but we need to get home, Sammy.”

The boy pouted at his mom, about to protest before a firm look had him sliding off the swing. “Okay,” he said in a sigh, looking at Gabriel and moving over quickly. A pair of lips brushed over Gabriel’s cheek as the little boy stood up on his tiptoes. A small blush rose on the cheek once the lips moved away. “See you soon, Gabe!” he promised, his eyes full of hope.

“Yeah, see you soon, Kiddo,” Gabriel replied, smiling sadly at him and sagging in relief when the boy didn’t notice the lack of happiness- of course he wouldn’t, he was young. So was Gabriel, he just… had to grow up a lot quicker than people his age. “Bye.”

“Bye!” Sam said back, waving as his mom took his hand and started to lead him away and back to who Gabriel assumed was his dad and who Gabriel _knew_ was his big brother. They looked like such a happy family. Gabriel was jealous.

The boy didn’t stay long after that, his mama moving over to him and pulling him off the swing, shouting about the fact some ‘poor kid had stepped in (his) mess’ and pointing at the ice cream. Gabriel didn’t listen to a word she said, he was too busy planning what Sammy and him would do the next time they met. The ride home was quiet; Gabriel sniffling back tears after his mama had made him clean up the sandy-liquid mess that hadn’t actually been his fault. Once they were home, Gabriel’s mama dragged him inside and took him straight to his room, setting the boy inside before locking the door. Gabriel was in big trouble and he knew it.

A small sigh echoed into the quiet room before a prayer began, “ _Hey… I know I don’t speak to you much anymore. Mama said Angels and God aren’t real, but I know she’s wrong. I just know you’re there, listening to my every word, papa. I hope you have lots of chocolate up in Heaven. I was wondering if you could maybe try and speak to mama? I’m sure you can ask God to do this one thing, please! I really want to see Sammy again. Please? I love you papa. Night, night. Amen._ ’

The boy got off his knees, only stripping off his ice cream and sand soaked shorts before moving into his bed and burrowing below the covers. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, thinking that if he was good and showed his papa how much he wanted to see Sammy, he would. Then Gabriel would have a friend and things would be happy again! Gabriel slowly fell asleep, his mind floating with images of his new Moose friend. Maybe things would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos and advice is welcomed with open arms!  
> Feel free to ask for a prompt below or messsage me on Tumblr; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> Also, should I make a small series of this? See if Gabriel meets Sam again?


End file.
